Ravens Melody
by xXSakuraTreeXx
Summary: Raven and Co. are invited to a party. Problem is, entertainment doesnt show up, so Raven, despite objection, sings instead. Little did she know, her life was about to take a sharp turn for stardom...
1. Chapter 1

I slowly flutter my eyes open. Surrounding me, is the room I have had since I moved into titans towers. Getting out of bed, I walk over to my large mirror. Grabbing my hairbrush, i tug it through my now butt length hair. Pulling it up into a ponytail, I make my way out of my room. Descending the steps, I hear loud chatter coming from the common room.

"Hello, dear friend Raven" Starfire says, smiling.

" Hey Starfire" I say, plastering a fake smile on my face.

"You going to the party tonight, Raven?" Robin asks.

" Ughhhhh, I dont know." I reply.

"Well you might want to decide, we are going to the mall soon to get new outfits!" Robin replies.

I wasnt to fond on either of those things. Then again, it could be fun...

"Fine, i'll come to the party."

"Yay, now you need a makeover, my friend!" Starfire says, her voice filled with happiness

Crap. What have i gotten myself into?

"Go put something other than your uniform on Raven, we are going CASUAL!" Robin exclaims loudly.

I make my way back up the stairs, sighing heavily. Throwing the door to my room open, I go in. I make my way over to my closet. Opening it, I am greeted my a sea of purple and black uniforms. I pull them all to the side, revealing a whole rack of t shirts, hoodies and jeans. Pulling out a hoodie with "Insanity" written on the back, and a pair of faded jeans, i throw them onto my bed. Absent- mindedly, i start humming a song. Then, I start full fledge singing

_**"'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**_

_**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**_

_**Need you by my side.**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.**_

_**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so...**_

_**I can't let you go.**_

_**Want you in my life**_"

Immediately, my cheeks go red, hoping nobody heard me. By then, I was dressed, so I went back out if my room. I go downstairs, to find the gang waiting there for me. We make our way out to the finally finished T car. Beast boy was sitting in the front with Cyborg, which meant, Robin, Starfire and I were stuck in the back.

After about 10 minutes of driving, we pull up in front of the mall. We hop out if the t car. Making our way into the large facility, we immediately go our separate ways. The guys go off to find some clothes, whilst Starfire drags me behind her, our destination unknown. She tightly grips my hand, until eventually we reach a store with a large sign on it reading "Delias" At a glance, I see a large flood of whites, pinks, and purples. Starfire nearly squeaking in joy, I am yet again dragged into hell.

Rack, after rack, after rack of five seconds, Starfire pulls a dress off a rack, and holds it up to either hers or my body. Eventually, I crack.

"Starfire! This is going nowhere! Lets just l-... I stop mid-sentence. On the rack in front of me, lies a white dress with an outrageous tule bottom, laced with silver details and amethyst crystals. Silently, i pull it off the rack, holding it up to my own body. Starfires eyes widen, suddenly seeming to resemble plates, and her mouth forms into a wild grin. All of a sudden, I am crash hugged by the girl herself.

"Friend Raven! That is most definitely the dress for you!" She squeals. Having found her dress several racks ago, she grabs me, yet again, and leads me to the changing rooms. We take the two available changing rooms. After wriggling into the dress, i look into the mirror next to me. All my memories of my distant father disappear, and are replaced by shock and awe. Slowly, I open the curtain. As if on cue, Starfire opens her curtain as well. My mouth drops. Her dress is hot pink, and a similar style to mine, except instead of amethysts, it is sprinkled with diamonds and rubies.

" Oh Raven, you look stunning" Starfire breaths.

"Same to you" i reply.

We take our dresses off, and take them to the counter to be payed for.

"You know whats next, dear Raven?"

"Of course" I say grimly, and I am dragged yet again...

Minutes later, we arrive at what I presume is a large salon. Starfire leads me inside, and I am greeted by a girl about my age, who has red hair and green eyes.

"Im guessing your Raven?" The girl asks.

"Um, yeah" I reply

"Well, i'm Kyliah, and by the time im finished here, you will be stunning"

She leads me to a chair, and I reluctantly sit down. She starts brushing my hair. Then, motioning for me to lay back, she starts washing my hair. Slowly, I drift into a state of relaxation.

About an hour later, I finally come out of the state, and find myself sitting under a large dome. Kyliah realises, and comes over to me. She lifts the large dome off my head, and shows me a mirror. My jaw practically hits the floor in awe. Kyliah has pulled all of my hair over to one side and curled it. She has also put lavender highlights in it. Starfire squeaks in delight. I get up out of the chair. Seeing myself in the full length mirror, I realise that I also had makeup on, mostly purple.

"Thanks, Kyliah..." I say

"Anytime, Raven, anytime" She replies.

Starfire and I make our way out of the salon, heading back to the front entrance, where we were supposed to be meeting the guys. Sure enough, they were standing there, obviously waiting for us.

Robin looks up, making immediate eye contact with me. His eyes widen. He nudges Beast Boy and Cyborg, and they both look up. Their reactions are about the same.

" Raven, you look stunning..." Robin breaths.


	2. Where the Adventure begins,,

Silently, we make our way back towards the t car.

Several hours later, we are all finally ready for the party. Cyborg having called limos, we wait patiently outside, until, finally, we see the luxurious long black vehicles. Before I can, Robin opens the door for Starfire and i, and we hop in.

Taking in the interior, I cant help thinking to myself " What a life this would be if I were famous"

Looking out the window, I watch the buildings pass quickly. Finally, we pull up outside of a large resort. We are escorted to a building, and the door is opened to reveal the ultimate party venue. Lights, seats, buffet tables, a dance floor, and the largest stage I've ever seen. We go inside, and are immediately swamped by fans. After being at the party for several minutes, we finally notice something. The lack of entertainment. I make my way through the large crowds of people, battling to get to the dj booth. Eventually I get there, met by a dj with a frustrated look on his face.

"Was there supposed to be live entertainment?" I ask

" Yeah, 7th Harmony... Apparently they were cancelled though."

" Raven could always singing..." A voice from behind me echoes.

Robin. Crap, he must have heard e singing in room this morning.

" Can you sing?" The DJ asks.

" I think so..." I say, trying not to to sound too modest.

" Feel free!" He says.

I weave my way through the crowds again, this time heading for the stage. Climbing the steps, I am greeted by over 200 sets of eyes staring at me. Plastering a grin on my face, I reach for the microphone.

" Hey guys... The live entertainment couldnt make it tonight, so your stuck with me!"

Frantically trying to think of something everyone will know, I make eye contact with the DJ. He mouths " Call Me Maybe"

Of course. I hear the music start around me.

I threw a wish in the well,

Don't ask me, I'll never tell

I looked to you as it fell,

And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this,

But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,

I took no time with the fall

You gave me nothing at all,

But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal

Have foresight and it's real

I didn't know I would feel it,

But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

Applause circulates around me. The few people that were sitting down, were now well and truly on their feet. Several people were shouting for more, and unsure of what to do, I shout "ANY REQUESTS"

Somewhere from the back of the room, I hear somebody shout "GIRLFRIEND"

Smiling, the DJ starts the music again. Taking a deep breath in, i begin to sing.

Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious

I think about you all the time, you're so addictive

Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious

And hell yeah I'm the mother fucking princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever

You can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way, I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear

Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear

I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again

'Cause she's like so whatever

And you can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend

(No way, no way)

Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend

(No way, no way)

Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend

(No way, no way)

Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend

(No way, no way, hey hey!)

Taking a deep breath in for the second time that night, I already know what song im doing for my finale. Realising I could message the DJ telepathically, I do so, and he smiles as he discovers my song choice.

Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down

You've got too much talent

I see you through those bloodshot eyes

There's a cure, you've found it

Slow motion sparks, you've caught that chill

Now don't deny it

But boys will be boys, oh, yes they will

They don't wanna define it

Just give up the game and get into me

If you're looking for thrills then cold feet

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow

So if you want me I don't come cheap

Keep your hand in my hand

And your heart on your sleeve

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep

'Cause the more that you try

The harder I'll fight

To say goodnight

I can't cook, no, but I can clean

Up the mess she left

Lay your head down and feel the beat

As I kiss your forehead

This may not last but this is now

So love the one you're with

You wanna chase but you're chasing your tail

A quick fix won't ever get you well

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow

So if you want me I don't come cheap

Keep your hand in my hand

And your heart on your sleeve

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep

'Cause the more that you try

The harder I'll fight

To say

'Cause I feel the distance between us

Could be over with the snap of your finger, oh, no

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow

So if you want me I don't come cheap

Keep your hand in my hand

And your heart on your sleeve

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep

'Cause the more that you try

The harder I'll fight

To say

'Cause the more that you try

The harder I'll fight

To say goodnight

Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down

'Cause you don't wanna miss out

I finish my final song, not noticing a man come and stand beside me.

He politely taps me on the shoulder. Turning around, he starts talking.

"Miss Raven Roth, I believe?" The man questions.

" Sure is" I reply

"I am Felix King, of Gem Records, and after hearing your performance tonight, I would like to offer you a record deal"


End file.
